Love? or Friendship?
by animeshipper000
Summary: Kouta takes a picture of Yuuko (you know where) they somehow become friends after that. will the events make them in love? or not?
1. Chapter 1: The picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test

Note: I made this story so there will be some Kouta x Yuuko fanfics anyways tell me what you think ^^ this is my first Baka and Test fanfic.

Kouta's P.O.V

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to prepare myself for school and of course clean the lens of my camera. Last night I watched the news for once instead of using my internet in searching for…well… forget what I said… The news said it will be a windy day and all perverts like me know that the wind is one of your best friends *giving small grin* and never forget about the skirts! Skirts go with wind.

Anyways I was walking to school while I was walking I sensed a girl passing by *in mind* "probably a C-cup" *in mind* and you already know what I did…. I went to the nearest bush I can find and waited for the wind. A few moments later the wind started. I rushed to her as fast as I could and slid on the ground and got a picture of "it" after I took a picture I ran away as fast as a ninja. Before I fled I realized that the girl I saw was actually Yuuko.

"This should be a good school day" I said as I held my camera in my hands. I went to Class F normally as usual (ninja style). "Morning Muttsulini!" Aki said to me while waving his hand. "Yeah morning" I said to Akihisa while I was looking at the picture I took of Yuuko resulting to a nosebleed. "Hmmm…what you got there Muttsulini? " Akihisa said curiously. "Its nothing special Akihisa" I said thinking he'll become uninterested. "Can I just have a look please?" Akihisa said begging.  
"No"

"Why not?

"It is for me to see only"

"I'll pay 200 yen just for a look"

*sigh* "fine but don't tell anybody"

"finally!"

As Akihisa took a look at the picture he got a nosebleed not as big as mine though. "Muttsulini who is the one you took a picture of?" Akihisa said curiously. "its…." I wasn't able to finish my sentence since Ironman went in the classroom. "We will talk about this later" I said to Akihisa as I went to my place.

"psst… Hideyoshi!" I said whispering to Hideyoshi. "What is it now?" Hideyoshi said taking notes. "I took a picture of your sister Yuuko Kinoshita " I said while getting a slight nosebleed. "ok" Hideyoshi said continuing taking notes. "under her skirt" I said. "WHAT?!" Hideyoshi shouted loudly. "Is there anything you want to say Hideyoshi? Ironman said with slight anger. "nothing sir…." Hideyoshi said softly. "This isn't over Muttsulini…" Hideyoshi whispered madly.


	2. Chapter 2: Kouta and Yuuko meet

Yuuko's P.O.V

So far my day has been the worst…. First when I woke up I found myself sleeping on the floor. Secondly some pervert got a picture of my panty -_- and finally I noticed that my brother was talking to someone and I realized he was mad at him. "Could be that he was the one who got a picture of me? This is unforgivable!" I thought in my mind. I slid the door of Class2-F's classroom with rage.

A few moments later I noticed everyone staring at me especially Hideyoshi and that guy he is talking to. Hideyoshi seemed the most surprised. "S-Sister?! What are you doing here" Hideyoshi said trying to keep something away. "What is that in your hand Hideyoshi?" I said rather angrily. The good news is that Tetsujin wasn't here so I could scold my brother with no one stopping until someone patted on my shoulder signalling for me to look behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are to touch me?!" I shouted to the man behind me. "My name is Kouta Tsuchiya…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since I punched him hard directly at his stomach. The whole class was shocked and terrified at the same time which I don't know why. "Uhhh…. Sis… look behind you…." Hideyoshi said as if he thinks I was going die. I looked behind me and saw Tetsujin with a killer aura. As usual I kept my cool and tried to walk away like nothing happened which in my vision just made Tetsujin angrier.

"A FIGHT I SEE?! Too bad! YOU BOTH GET DETENTION!" Tetsujin said giving me and that Kouta guy a slip. I went back to my classroom which is Class 2-A and madly when to one of the recliners. "Yuuko… Why do you seem angry? And why do you have a detention slip?" Shouko, our class' representative said rather emotionless. "it is nothing…. Just gave a Class F student what he deserved" I said while twitching.

"Anyway… Class is about to start…Let's talk about this later" Shouko said as she stopped talking to me. The class we were having was Math class and as usual I got a high score. Pretty low compared to Shouko though. After a few hours it was lunch time. Hideyoshi invited me to eat with his friends at the roof. I accepted and went straight to the roof with my bento. As I went up the stairs I saw Kouta looking at me slightly angry.

"Why did you hit me on my stomach? Now Tetsujin thinks I fought you and I'm going to detention with Ms. Know it all -_-"Kouta said looking hostile. "It is your fault for perverting on the ambassador of Class A" I said while turning away and leaving him. "Is she really Hideyoshi's sister? She may look beautiful but she is just so…." Kouta couldn't finish his thought since Akihisa told Kouta to come with him to the roof already. We were at the roof and I was staying as far as possible away from Kouta. "Why don't you guys just get along?" Yuuji said while facepalming. "Why don't… You! Get along with Shouko then?" I said to Yuuji saying it like there's no tomorrow. "Indeed, she is right Yuuji… Why don't you just be with me happily…?" Shouko said hugging Yuuji's arm. "That's because you always…" Yuuji wasn't able to finish his sentence for Shouko has tasered him.

After the small misunderstanding we began eating lunch. I saw Hideyoshi and Kouta talking about something but I just ignored it. "Umm… Yuuko?" Kouta said trying to get my attention. "What is it now?" I asked keeping my cool. "Can I have some of your lunch?" Kouta asked desperately. "Why do you ask?" I asked. "I forgot my lunch at home…" Kouta said quickly. "Why don't you ask Hideyoshi?" I asked with a questioned face. "He is sharing with Akihisa since Minami is absent" Kouta said. "Fine! But never say about this to anybody! GOT THAT?!" I said as I shrugged. "Hai!" Kouta said slightly happy about it. I shared my lunch with him and enjoyed it for a weird reason we both continued eating until we both finished my lunch and it was almost the end of lunch time.

"Yuuko, your cooking is delicious!" Kouta said smiling. "A-Arigato" I said hiding my blushes. We both left the roof along with the others going back to our classes.

Ok end of chapter 2 please review what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Detention and Dinner

Kouta's P.O.V

I was late for class by 5 minutes since I took advantage of the wind and took some good pictures of girls in different angles. "Muttsulini, do have any good pictures of Hideyoshi?" Akihisa whispered to my ear. "Yes just got some good photos this morning…" I said as I showed him 5 pictures of Hideyoshi. "How much are all of them?" Akihisa asked. "Hmm…How about 1000 yen?" I said offering the price. "Ok I accept" Akihisa said agreeing with the price and giving the payment. "Thank you for your business…" I said as I got the payment and continued looking at the other pictures I took.

-Dismissal-

It was time for dismissal but the only problem was that I have detention so I went to the designated classroom and bumped into Yuuko. "Hello Yuuko…." I said as we both sat down at the same table. Apparently we were the only two there so I decided to make a conversation with Yuuko before Ironman comes in. There were still 15 minutes before he will come here. "Did my punch hurt Kouta?" Yuuko said slightly smirking. "Of course it did!" I said making it obvious. "… I'm sorry I was just enraged at you since I knew you were the one who took a picture of me." Yuuko said feeling slightly mad at herself for her action.

"Don't worry I'll forgive you…" I said looking like I was leaning for a kiss. After like 5 seconds Yuuko slapped me thinking I was going to kiss her. "Are you crazy?! Did I ask for a kiss?" Yuuko said shouting at me. "I was not!" I said shouting back. Silence entered the room and we both gave a big sigh. "I'm sorry…" We both said at same time. We both began to laugh and continued chatting for 10 straight minutes; it was five minutes left before Ironman arrives. We began to develop a slight friendship and I was glad about it finally another girl that is my friend.

Tetsujin arrived and detention started… no words were spoken between me and Yuuko….It was just Tetsujin giving boring lectures about social behaviour. After a few hours of detention it was finally finished. I went to a walk with Yuuko going back to our houses. "Hey Kouta, want to have dinner with me at my house? Just a friendly dinner, got that?" Yuuko said offering her offer. "Yeah sure, I have no homework and nothing to do at home anyway, I accept" I answered with a slight smile looking hidden. "Ok then, I'll call Hideyoshi and say that you are having dinner with us." Yuuko said with a smile that made my heart race fast for a few seconds.

Yuuko's P.O.V

I called Hideyoshi and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Hideyoshi said answering his phone. "Hello Hideyoshi, Kouta will be eating with us for dinner, ok?" I said as calm as ever. There was no answer. "Hideyoshi?" I said slight worried for there was no response. "Sis…. Are you dating with Kouta?!" Hideyoshi said panicking. "Of course not! You're being too advanced!" I said angrily losing my cool. "Gomenosai…" Hideyoshi said sadly. "It is fine Hideyoshi just don't think we're dating until we really are" I said regaining my cool.

"Hai!" Hideyoshi said rather happily. We both hanged up and I turned my attention to Kouta. "Ok, let's go Kouta, Hideyoshi knows about it and accepted now you may come in our house." I said with my usual tone of voice. "Ok, can't wait to taste your cooking again Yuuko" Kouta said excitedly. I blushed and couldn't hide it this time it's good that Kouta was behind me so he couldn't see my blushes. We have arrived at my house. "Kouta you may stay at the living room while I prepare our dinner, ok?" I said then went to the kitchen. *in mind* I hope he'll like my cooking…. *in mind*. After 30 minutes of cooking I prepared the table with Hideyoshi since he has arrived a few minutes ago.

"Kouta!" I said calling Kouta. He went to the table and the three of us began eating the dinner I made. "It's delicious Sis ^^" Hideyoshi said happily. "Arigato, Hideyoshi" I said smiling. "Hideyoshi's right. Your cooking is the best cooking I ever ate" Kouta said to me. I blushed slightly although it was hidden so both of them couldn't see it.

We were all done eating and we cleaned the dishes, utensils and the glasses. "Anyway I need to go Yuuko see you tomorrow." Kouta said while waving his hand and left. "He's right it's getting a little late. Good night sis" Hideyoshi said yawning. "Goodnight Hideyoshi" I said as we both went to our rooms and went to sleep.

End of chapter 3 tell me what you think of it and if possible give me some ideas please ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Are they in love?

Kouta's P.O.V

The moment I went in my house my mother was worried of me until I went in the door she ran to me and gave me a hug. "Kouta, where have you been?" my mother said worrying. "I just had dinner with a friend that's all" I said. "Was your friend a boy or girl?" my mother said curiously. "A girl but of course we're just friends don't think of those things you usually think of, Mom…" I answered sighing. "Hehe… my son got a girlfriend" My mother said praising me. "We're just friends…" I said slightly annoyed then I went in my room.

That night I couldn't stop thinking of Yuuko. She may seem mostly arrogant but she's actually very kind and she seems so beautiful…. The moment I said Yuuko was beautiful I got a nosebleed and I don't know why. "What was I thinking?!" I said scolding myself. "How can I be falling for Yuuko…?" I thought to myself and placed my head directly on my pillow. "No, this is crazy….It's just a feeling people get when they have new friends…I hope" I said as I eventually slept.

Yuuko's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning and yawned softly. I went to my bathroom and did my daily routine though I was stopped by a familiar voice. "Hideyoshi? What are you doing here?! "I said with much surprise. Apparently he was half asleep so I just pushed him out. As I was walking to school I felt lips kiss my neck. I looked behind me and to my surprise it was Kouta?!

Hideyoshi's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep last night! I kept thinking that my sister and Muttsulini were dating, my imanigation was going nuts! *in imagination* "Hey future brother-in-law!" Kouta said calling me. "Why are you calling me that Muttsulini?" I asked in surprise. "It's because I'm going to marry Yuuko in a few months and I have been thinking of how my son will be like. He'll look just like me!" Kouta said with victory. "HELL NO!" I shouted loudly. *end of imagination*

-In school-

"Hideyoshi why do you look pale?" Akihisa asked with a worried expression. "It's nothing just had a bad night…" I said giving a sigh.

"Say the truth I know you're lying"

"I'm not"

"Is it because of your sister or something?"

"Hai…"

"Then what is it?"

"I THINK MY SISTER IS DATING KOUTA!"

Everything in the room became silent. Akihisa had a gigantic jaw drop, Yuuji's eyes were widened, Himeji stopped feeding her cooking to one of my fellow class F classmates (that's good), Minami was speechless, The FFF inquisition had killer auras and Kouta was not here yet. "EHHHHHH?!" everyone except me and the FFF inquisition shouted with confusion.

"Hehe, is everyone alright?" I asked innocently. No answer. "I'm here…e…." Kouta said coming in although he couldn't finish his sentence since the FFF inquisition tied him up. "Gomenosai, Muttsulini…" I said softly feeling sorry for him.

Kouta's P.O.V

"Yeah, Yeah, I kissed Yuuko, it was worth it!" I said to the leader of the FFF inquisition. "Tsuchiya Kouta… are you ready for the punishment we are going to give you?" The leader asked with a deadly tone. "Yes…I have no regrets!" I said with courage. "So be it…. Your punishment is…." The leader said but was not able to finish since Ironman has arrived. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ironman said extreme anger in his voice. Everyone was quiet. This was one of those moments where I'm glad to see Ironman here. Our next class was Health Education my best subject. I was confident but Class F's and Class A's Health Education was scheduled at the same time so we were together in class…. Me and Yuuko…

Our teacher instructed us to find a partner to Summon battle with and I chose Yuuko. The first batches were Akihisa vs. Kubo, Yuuji vs. Shouko and me and Yuuko. The results were Akihisa winning against Kubo which was kind of surprising. Shouko won against Yuuji and Shouko was dragging Yuuji outside when I thought of what they were going to do I got a slight nosebleed but wiped it immediately since I was with Yuuko.

"Next battle…. Kouta vs. Yuuko!" our teacher shouted out loud. I went with Yuuko to the summoning field. "Just because you kissed me this morning doesn't mean I will go easy on you, Kouta" Yuuko said with a smirk. "That's what I was going to say to you" I said back. "Ok then shall we begin?" Yuuko said to me. "Yes we should" I said determined. The first few words I heard were; Get ready…. Fight!  
-End of chapter 4. Please help me on the fighting scenes minna you can give recommendations in a review or just pm me. Thanks ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Summoning battle

Yuuko's P.O.V

It was start of the battle of summon beings between me and Kouta. I look at the scores and my score was 437 being proud of that I took a look at Kouta's score…. It was 714. "Shit…" that was the first thing that came out of my mind. "Even if your score is higher than me don't think I'll yield easily, Kouta!" I said as my summon attacked Kouta's being with its lance giving only 30 damage. "I know, I know…"Kouta said boredly as I made my summon move to her back and hit her with its twin kodachi. I knew something like this was going to happen but I wasn't in time to react and the result was me getting 125 damage.

I know I wasn't finished let I won't let a Class-F beat me so easily. I made my summon lunge at Kouta's avatar and do a combo, the result was about 75 damage since his summon dodged some of my attacks. Then Kouta's summon lunged at me with full force with his twin kodachi preparing a stab attack luckily I made my summon dodge it to counterattack. The problem was he didn't actually plan to stab me with his twin kodachis he threw one of them at me, I dodged easily though but he took the opportunity of me dodging for him to give a good hard clean slash on my summon.

The damage was 175 I only points I had left was 137 while Kouta still had 609 points… I made my summon stab Kouta's summon with pure strength. The damage was 105. I think that was one of the weak spots of Kouta's summon so this isn't over yet. "Ok…it's time to finish this, sorry Yuuko" Kouta said confidently. His summon looked like it was going to slash so I dodged it… I was dead wrong, his summon got its kodachi which it threw and then ran to my summon with ninja speed and did a slice and dice on my summon. It was over… "ALL THOSE WHO LOSE SUMMONING BATTLE GO TO REMEDIAL!" Tetsujin said as he carried me, Yuuji and Kubo away. "I will defeat you next time Kouta…" I thought smiling since I knew his summon's weak spot now.

Kouta's P.O.V

After I defeated Yuuko in the battle I felt kind of bad beating her was it because it was a one-sided battle? Or was it because I… no of course I don't…. "Oi, Muttsulini congrats on winning!" Akihisa said cheerfully. "Yeah, congrats to you for defeating Kubo" I said to Akihisa while slightly feeling worried of Yuuko. Maybe because she's the only girl among them. "Hey…. Am I being jealous?!" I thought madly in my mind. While I was walking back to the classroom I saw Hideyoshi. "Oi, Hideyoshi would you mind if I wait for your sister after school and walk with her home?" I asked Hideyoshi while having a slight nosebleed, maybe because I thought of dirty things of what I'll do with her. "What?!" Hideyoshi said to me shockingly. "Can I go with Yuuko, Hideyoshi?" I asked one more time. He seemed very hesitant but finally he accepted.

Glad with his decision I decided to take a short trip to the girls changing room. I placed the password on the door and prepared my camera. When it opened it revealed the changing room was filled with  
Class-A girls… and yes including Yuuko. I couldn't hold my nosebleed any longer so I had a huge nosebleed while taking a bunch of picture shots of them. Luckily I was able to crawl away from it although most of the girls looked like they were going to murder me except Yuuko and Aiko. I showed the pictures to all of my fellow Class F classmates and we all got a nosebleed together except Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Himeji and Minami. It was dismissal so I decided to go wait by the door of Class A. Everyone there was leaving so I waited for Yuuko to go out.

A few minutes later I saw her and told her about me going to her house again. She agreed to this and left with me going to her house.

End of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it ^^ please review and be patient for the next chapter. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Reavealed Love

Hideyoshi's P.O.V

After Muttsulini said that he will walk with my sister home I now officially think they are dating. I was going to walk home but instead I texted Akihisa and Yuuji to meet me in the park. A few minutes they both arrived questioning why I called them here.

"Why did you call us here Hideyoshi?" They both asked me. "I called you both here since I think Muttsulini is dating my sister… and I don't want Muttsulini to date her!" I said panicking. "Don't worry Hideyoshi, maybe Muttsulini kissed Yuuko because of a dare." Yuuji said as calm as ever.

"I was supposed to play video games, Hideyoshi…" Akihisa said sighing. "THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!" I said madly to Akihisa. "Come on, it's your problem, Hideyoshi and I have to go buy ingredients for dinner If I don't my sister might make dinner!" Akihisa said to me as he trembled thinking of his sister's cooking.

Akihisa left a few moments later. "Ok then I'll help" Yuuji said to me. "Really?" I said surprised from his response. "As long as Shouko isn't involved" Yuuji said to me. "She won't be involved Yuuji." I said regaining my cool tone in my voice.

"Good, so here's my plan"

"Ok…..I have to what?!"

"Yes then you do this…."

"I understand…."

"And I'll handle the rest."

"Wait a minute…. I said break them up not kill Muttsulini!"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot here is the real plan…"

-After 20 minutes of planning-

"Ok, then bye Yuuji."

"Bye Hideyoshi"

We both left, Our plan has to be in the right moment though. "Sorry sis… but this is for your own good" I thought in my mind sadly.

Yuuko's P.O.V

Kouta and I are already in my house and we already ate dinner since Hideyoshi's late. "Hey Yuuko, May I say something to you… Kouta said looking tense. "What is it?" I asked while my heart was beating faster than usual as I asked my question. "Why do I feel this way?" I had this thought in my head. "I love you…" Kouta said as he swiftly kissed me.

He made it deeper and I allowed him. I just couldn't control myself it felt so good. "I love you too Kouta." I said as I kissed him back. "He tried carrying me to my bed but I stopped him and told him that it's too early for that. He gave a smirk and slowly kissed my neck. I moaned softly and I pushed him.

"Kouta…" I said softly as he was kissing my neck. We continued for hours in my room until we remembered that there was school tomorrow. "Kouta, please stop…" I said as I moaned with pleasure as he deepened our kiss and eventually stopped. "Fine, Yuuko" He said to me as he kissed me goodnight. "May I sleep with you then, Yuuko? I already told my mom I won't be coming home today" He said with a big smirk. My face was red hot after he said that finally I answered. "Fine… But don't get any funny ideas, Kouta…" I said while I had tons of blushes. We slept together, He was on me and I didn't care I finally had a lover…

Kouta's P.O.V

Last night was the best night of my life. I woke up the next morning with Yuuko beside me; I slowly gave her a kiss on the lips and her neck and went to her and Hideyoshi's shower. I was bathing until someone went inside and I heard a familiar voice. "Sister, is that you?" Hideyoshi asked as he went inside. I wasn't as good as Hideyoshi in drama but I tried to impersonate Yuuko's voice as good as possible. "Of course it is Hideyoshi can't you see I'm bathing?! Go away!" I said impersonating Yuuko's voice. "That is you Kouta isn't it…" Hideyoshi said sounding like he knew it from the beginning. "Yeah…" I said with embarrassment. "What were you doing with sis last night?" Hideyoshi asked quite madly. "It's nothing Hideyoshi I just made her have the time of her life last night" I said tauntingly. No words were spoken after my sentence. After a few minutes I finished showering and went in Yuuko's room again, it was a weekend so I can spend more time with her today.

Apparently Yuuko was still asleep; I took this advantage and slowly went beside her. After a few hours of taking advantage of her I still continued kissing her everywhere, her skin was so soft and delicate it was very hard not to be tempted not to do the 'thing' with her. After a few more minutes I began to sleep on her again, officially this is the best week of my life so far.

End of chapter 6 minna. Thanks you for reading ^^ Also thank you for the reviews and to those who faved and followed this story ^^…. Please tell me what you think of this chapter ^^


	7. Chapter 7: The first date

Yuuko's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I realized Kouta was above me at that moment I thought of what may have happened. "What have we done?!" I thought in my mind while blushing non-stop. When I looked at the door I realized Hideyoshi was looking at us in shock. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER MUTTSULINI!" Hideyoshi shouted to Kouta with extreme anger. After hearing this Kouta woke up. "You do know we are dating right Hideyoshi?" Kouta asked Hideyoshi with a smirk. "You little…" Hideyoshi said with anger in his eyes.

After this they began to fight with only words but eventually it went physical. Kouta looked like he had the advantage and quickly knocked Hideyoshi out. "Kouta!" I said madly to Kouta. "I'm sorry… I just couldn't hold my anger anymore… please forgive me Yuuko" Kouta said to me looking sincere. He kissed me sadly on my lips. "Fine… just don't do this again, got that?" I said sighing and eventually kissing him back. "But apologize to Hideyoshi, Kouta…" I said with my usual tone of voice. "But he started it Yuuko…" Kouta said to me. "Kouta….." I said with a cold voice.

"Fine…but only because you said so…" Kouta said having second thoughts. "Good, anyways Kouta would you want to come with me to the cinemas? Shouko asked me if I want to come, since she was my class representative I couldn't say no." I asked Kouta while giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Ok, I was planning on going to the cinema with you anyways" Kouta said with slight nosebleed forming on his nose, I wonder why. "She told me to go by 1 pm so let's go early so we could get some good seats, which seats do you want to be in anyway, Kouta?" I said in a seductive tone in the end of my sentence.

After I said that Kouta had the hugest nosebleed I have ever seen. After some time he recovered and answered my question. "I want to be in the back seats so we can kiss while the movie is playing and no one will mind us" Kouta said looking like he has dirty thoughts. "N-Nani?!" I said while hiding my face from him. "Anyways lets go Shouko is waiting for us" I said regaining my cool while pulling Kouta's arm to the cinema.

-After a few minutes of walking-

"I see you finally arrived, Yuuko…." Shouko said to me with her usual cold voice. "Hai, Shouko!" I said to Shouko. "Why is Yuuji tied up?" I asked curiously. "This is what happens if he tries to escape from me." Shouko said with a death glare looking at Yuuji. "Hehe… poor Yuuji" Kouta said mischievously. "Anyways shall we go to the movie now Yuuji?" Shouko said with an emotionless face. "mhmmmm!" Yuuji said with duct tape on his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Shouko said to Yuuji kissing his cheek then pulling him to the movie. "Shall we go in, Kouta?" I asked him giving a smile. "Yes let's go" Kouta said to me kissing my neck then holding my hand. The genre of the movie was romance since Shouko chose it. She said that she will watch the 2 hour movie with Yuuji 6 times and said to me to go if I don't want to watch anymore. After 1 hour of watching the movie Kouta stopped watching the movie and began kissing me.

We kissed until it was the end of the movie. "Anyways Yuuko I have to go back home my mom is probably worried about me I'll see you in school then" Kouta said to me as he gave me 1 final kiss and left. When I went home the first thing I saw was an angry Hideyoshi making tantrums. "Hideyoshi… what are you doing?" I asked him curiously. "It's nothing sis… what did you do with Muttsulini?" Hideyoshi said answering my question.

"Well, let's just say I went on a movie date with him" I said with slight blushes on my cheeks. After I said that Hideyoshi was silent he slowly went in his room and went on his bed thinking it's a nightmare. As for me I went to my room and eventually slept.

End of chapter 7 minna ^^ what do you think of this chapter? Please give your opinions and recommendations in pm or review ^^ will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: School day of love

Kouta's P.O.V

It was Monday. As usual I woke up early to clean the lens of my cameras and prepare for school. It was now 7:00, while I was walking I saw Akihisa walking with a person with a dark jacket (this guy is from a story for another time). As I continued walking I finally went to school and went in Class F. "Muttsulini…" Hideyoshi mumbled glaring at me. "Fine, I'm sorry for knocking you out…" I said with slight sadness. After I said that everyone in class F were surprised and shocked when they heard me saying I knocked out Hideyoshi.

"Fine…" Hideyoshi said while going to his seat with an emo look. Class started and Ironman was talking about boring lectures. After a while I got a text from Yuuko. "Want to do that rp text thing?" the text said. "sure" I texted back. I texted first.

Me: *kisses you on your neck*

Yuuko:*lets you do it with a slight moan coming from my mouth*

Me: Want to do it harder?

Yuuko: Hai…

Me: *continues doing it harder*

Yuuko: *removing your shirt*

Me: *smirks with pleasure*

Yuuko: *as you do it I moan harder and harder*

Before I could text back Ironman got my phone and texted. "YOU BOTH GO TO DETENTION! From: Ironman" Ironman texted. I gulped as Ironman gave me a death glare. "Kouta! AS YOUR OTHER PUNISHMENT SAY YOUR TEXTS TO THE WHOLE CLASS!" Ironman said so loud that I think all the other classes heard us. In a blink of an eye I saw other classes eavesdropping on us. As I said the whole text chat everyone was stunned, especially Hideyoshi. "Oh my…." Hideyoshi said speechless. "I feel sorry for you…." Akihisa said twitching. Himeji and Minami fainted for a reason I don't know and Yuuji received a text from Shouko. I saw it and I think it went like this,

Shouko: Yuuji, want to do that later?

Yuuji: HELL NO!

I sweat dropped at the moment I saw it and gave a Yuuji thumbs up. "The Hell?" Yuuji said questioned. I saw outside all Class A's looking at Yuuko while she ran away out of embarrassment. "Uh, oh" These were the words I thought in my mind.

Yuuko's P.O.V

I ran to the rooftop hiding my blushes even though there were no people following me, except for one. "Kouta…" I said with blushed I couldn't hold. "Yuuko, I'm sorry…" Kouta said with sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault Kouta it's mine." I said with tears on my eyes. "Yuuko?" Kouta said looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. In a fast second Kouta leaned to me and gave me a kiss. The kiss felt so good… I couldn't stop myself from kissing back. I didn't want this to end… until I noticed everyone managed to watch us kissing and I saw the FFF inquisition sharpening their torture weapons. Kouta and I didn't care we just continued like this until Kouta grabbed me by the waist. "Yuuko I love you…" Kouta whispered to my ear and kissed me again. "I love you too…" I said as I was kissing back.

Everything was oblivious to me that moment all I thought about was Kouta… Kouta was the very first one I really loved… I love him… and no one will change that… "Kouta… I love you" I thought in my mind. After a while Kouta stopped as we both gasped for air. After we got air back we both said, "I love you" and we both laughed at each other. And of course the moment ended. As I looked at our stunned eavesdroppers I chuckled and saw Hideyoshi looking like he got petrified. And I saw Shouko clapping her hands looking like she was congratulating me.

In the end I finally found someone that I loved and loved me back, Kouta… after that short moment I went back to reality noticing that Tetsujin was pulling me and Kouta to detention and of course it was worth it.

Kouta's P.O.V

As I went to detention with Yuuko Tetsujin separated us by putting us into seats far from each other. Even if he did that I knew that we loved each other… I'm sorry Aiko, but Yuuko is my true love. "I thought in my mind while smiling. And I have been thinking since we are dating, does that mean she will pose for me anytime I ask? By thinking about this I got a massive nosebleed shooting directly at Ironman.

Yuuko giggled which I liked, her giggling looks kind of cute… and the moment was ruined again because Ironman was strangling me for 10 whole seconds out of anger then stopped madly. After detention I asked Yuuko if we were officially dating. "Yes we are Kouta" Yuuko said happily kissing my cheek. I can't believe this, I Muttsulini got this good looking girl out of just 1 picture. I went to Yuuko and kissed her back saying. "Yuuko, I love you and always will" I said while kissing her ear. "Kouta…" Yuuko said with tears of joy in her eyes.

The words we both said were, "I love you!". It was so loud it looked like all the students in Fumizuki Academy heard it.

I guess this is how it ends… loved by someone and loving her back. This was officially the best moment of my life.

-THE END-

End of chapter 8 ^^ tell me what you think ^^


	9. Chapter 9: NOTICE!

NOTICE!

The sequel will be made in 1 month for the 1 month break I would want you readers to tell me what you think the plan of Hideyoshi will be after I get inspired by your suggestion in 1 month I will start the sequel

In the 1 month I will make the story about Akihisa and that guy in the jacket. In this story it will be about Akihisa and his cousin (OC) hope you will read it too, readers ^^ see you all in another story ^^


End file.
